


If It Was You

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Pining, Texting, Useless Lesbians, mentions of tenhimi, not a group chat fic i promise, past momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: After Maki breaks up with Kaito, she enlists the help of local raging lesbian Tenko to help her figure out her sexuality and her crush on Kaede. Chaos ensues.Happy birthday, Maki!





	If It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy. i've been working on this fic for literally months and i'm very excited to bring it into the world! happy birthday maki, my love, my angle, my huge useless lesbian.
> 
> special thx to, in no particular order, ALL my beta readers for this: meghan, delaney, jm, isaac, and anyone else who may have looked this over during its long ass writing process. you are all shining beacons of love in my life and i appreciate you!
> 
> im praying ao3 doesn't delete the emojis again lmao

"I need to break up with you."

Maki's breathing hitches as she says it, despite herself. She's sure of this, isn't she? She's sure. This is how it has to be, to end all the discomfort and awkwardness.

On the other end of the phone line, Kaito sighs. "'S kind of a relief, actually."

"What?"

"Oh, uh, to tell you the truth, for a while I've been thinkin' we'd be better off as just friends anyway."

"So it's mutual, then."

"Yeah. Just didn't seem like you were really, y'know, _into_ it. But it's cool with me if you just wanna be friends."

"...Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. Hey, Harumaki?"

"What?"

"I'm always here for you, got it? Even if we're not dating. I still care about you an' all that."

Maki doesn't know what to say. She tells Kaito something about wanting to be alone for a while, and promises to text him back. And she hangs up the phone, lies face down on her bed, and lets herself cry.

It was never going to work, after all. They're incompatible—Kaito is physical, and Maki is not. Kaito is an extrovert, and Maki is not. Kaito is loud and impulsive, and Maki is not.

 _Kaito is a guy_ , a small voice inside her says, _and you just don't like men—_

...That can't be right.  
  
But what if it is?  
  
There was never anyone, boy or girl, who could catch Maki's attention before. But lately she's found herself staring just the slightest bit too long at the class rep's silky blonde hair, or thinking about her smile, or her clear voice when she reads aloud in front of the class. This is nothing like her fleeting attraction, if she can even call it that, to boys. The feeling of wanting to be around Kaito never made her nervous, never made her heart do flips. Asking him out had been nerve-wracking, but when he agreed she'd only felt stranger than before. She'd never thought of kissing him or holding his hand (and the very idea is repulsive). But Kaede, Jesus—Maki wants nothing more.

There's only one person Maki can think of who she knows for sure has experienced these same feelings. And, to be honest, Maki would rather cut off one of her own fingers than bare her heart to them. But she needs to know for certain that what she's feeling really is... (She braces herself mentally before she can even think it.) A crush. On a girl.

And it's that questioning feeling, that uncertainty, that brings Maki to Tenko's door. Sighing, she shoves her pride aside and knocks.

"Hello? Ah—Harukawa-san! Can Tenko help with anything?"

"Actually, yes." Maki steels herself, looks directly into Tenko's eyes. "I broke up with Momota and I need to know if I'm a lesbian. You seem to be the most appropriate person to talk to about it."

"Um? Eh? A-ah, umm, Harukawa-san, Tenko is, well, she's very very sorry to deny H-Harukawa-san's advances like this, but Tenko has a girlfriend who she loves very much and—"

"Not like that, you idiot," Maki cuts her off. "I'm not interested in you."

Tenko visibly relaxes at this. "Ah, but does that mean... Harukawa-san has feelings for... another girl?"

Maki's hands move up to anxiously run through her ponytail. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Of course! Please make yourself at home!" Tenko opens her door wide to allow Maki in. Once the door is shut, Tenko says, "Umm... So... Harukawa-san?"

"I have a problem," Maki says.

"Harukawa-san... likes a girl?"

"...I'd prefer not to, but I guess I'm stuck with it."

"Haah... Tenko is incredibly honored that Harukawa-san chose her to speak with about this! Tenko just—"

"Chabashira. If you tell anyone about this, and that includes Yumeno, I promise I will kill you."

Tenko squeaks. "T-Tenko wouldn't dare! A girl's feelings should never be taken so lightly!" She fidgets around. "So, who is it? Is it Toujou-san? Akamatsu-san? Shiro—oh!"

Maki's face flares hot and red at the name. This was a terrible idea. Of course Tenko would've been able to guess. It's not like half the boys in their class aren't fawning over Kaede too. Maki chews hard on her lip, trying to focus on anything but the crippling fucking embarrassment that's making her hands shaky and her throat dry.

"Tenko doesn't blame Harukawa-san at all! The class rep is... so pretty, and kind... She's a wonderful girl to fall for." Tenko smiles softly. "Okay! Harukawa-san can count on Tenko!"

"...For what, exactly?"

"Tenko will be sure to help Harukawa-san get the girl of her dreams!"

"Don't you think you're going too fast? I don't even know if this is... a real crush."

"Oh! Um... How does Harukawa-san feel about Akamatsu-san?"

Maki grits her teeth. "I don't know."

"Would it help Harukawa-san to talk through it?"

"I guess." What else did she expect, coming here?

"Okay... Um... Tenko will try her best, then! When, um, before Tenko started dating Himiko, seeing Himiko would make her heart flutter! And she just wanted to spend lots of time with Himiko, and kiss her, and make sure she's happy." There's a wistful, almost dazed smile on Tenko's face. "And Tenko still feels the same, but now she knows Himiko cares about her in the same way!"

"And?" Maki crosses her arms.

"Is that how Harukawa-san feels about the class rep?"

Maki finds herself unable to answer for a long moment. "I don't know," she says finally. Truth be told, it's near exactly how she feels about Kaede, almost down to the letter. But there's something important missing.

 

Maki doesn't realize what it is until later that night, after she's left Tenko and shut herself alone in her room. The difference is so obvious now: the whole time Tenko was pining, Himiko had liked her back.

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:42:17 PM]: yo

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:42:58 PM]: u coming to train tonigjt?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:43:02 PM]: tonihgt

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:43:06 PM]: fuck

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:47:36 PM]: I think I'll pass.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:48:12 PM]: dont make me come get u

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:49:56 PM]: Hasn't it gotten through your thick skull yet that when I say no, it does really mean NO?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:50:21 PM]: i know! just dont want u to avoid me or anythng

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:52:15 PM]: I'm not avoiding you. I'm talking to you right now.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:52:20 PM]: smfh

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [7:53:09 PM]: if u change ur mind u know where to find me n shuuichi

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:54:27 PM]: Thanks.

 

It's been a week. Maki still doesn't have any answers, only regrets. Tenko keeps dragging her to eat lunch in the school's cafeteria, away from the usual secluded spot behind the school she prefers. Granted, Maki doesn't say much, and simply sits there while Tenko and Himiko fawn over each other and Angie babbles nonsense about her god. Outside of classes, Maki finds her thoughts coming back to her problem more often than not, and the occasional "helpful" message from Tenko isn't making matters any easier.

 **Girl Protector** [7:05:03 PM]: Tenko has an idea! Maybe Harukawa-san should think about what drew her to the class rep.

That's easy. Her smile, her kindness, her soft hair, her legs, her piano playing, her voice. The list goes on and on. Admitting it to herself is the hard part. Had she ever felt anything like this for Kaito? There had to be something, something that attracted her.

Ten minutes later all she can think of is that he's not afraid of her and that he gave her a nickname, and Maki is significantly distracted from her math homework.

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:17:36 PM]: I guess.

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:19:48 PM]: How am I supposed to even tell if I like her? Maybe I just want to be friends with her.

 **Girl Protector** [7:20:33 PM]: That's for Harukawa-san to decide for herself, Tenko thinks! But Tenko knows it's hard to tell the difference sometimes.

 **Girl Protector** [7:21:48 PM]: Harukawa-san doesn't have to tell Tenko, but... Does Harukawa-san think about kissing Akamatsu-san? Or holding her hand? Or how cute she is??

 **Girl Protector** [7:22:06 PM]: Because... Tenko is absolutely certain that none of those things are friendship feelings.

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:23:45 PM]: Yeah.

 **Girl Protector** [7:24:16 PM]: "Yeah" like Harukawa-san agrees or "Yeah" like Harukawa-san wants to kiss the class rep??????

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:25:13 PM]: Remember what I said about killing you.

 **Girl Protector** [7:25:45 PM]: TENKO WON'T TELL!!!!

 **Girl Protector** [7:26:57 PM]: Tenko just wants to help Harukawa-san out!!! Tenko won't tell anyone. She promises.

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [9:43:17 PM]: hey harumaki i gotta ask u smth

 **Maki Harukawa** [9:44:01 PM]: What is it?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [9:46:34 PM]: srry if this sounds weird but uve been hanging around w chanashira a lot right

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [9:46:58 PM]: are u like into girls or smth

Maki's face feels hot. She throws her phone down onto her bed, and does not answer.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [9:49:43 PM]: bc if u broke up w me bc ur gay or whtever thats cool

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:02:36 PM]: harumaki come on dont get offended

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:08:56 PM]: its ok if ur gay i mean

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:09:12 PM]: shuiuchi likes dudes

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:48:42 PM]: sorry

 

The morning comes with five unread messages from Kaito (and one from Shuuichi, apologizing for "whatever Momota is bothering you about"). Maki scowls at her phone and does not answer them.

It's Saturday, so Maki can get away with staying cooped up in her room longer than usual. She showers, brushes her teeth, ties back her hair, but it's all mechanical.

 _I like Akamatsu,_ Maki thinks to herself, over and over. _I like Akamatsu romantically. I like Akamatsu and Momota knows and I am seriously considering murder._

Now what?

Maki wrinkles her nose as her stomach pangs with hunger. She supposes the cafeteria shouldn't be too busy at this time of day. Sighing to herself, she slides on her shoes and heads off.

Half an hour later, Maki's just about done eating when she suddenly hears Kaede's high, clear voice just inside the cafeteria entrance. "Ah, Harukawa-san! There you are!"

Maki bites her lip hard before she turns around. "Hey."

Kaede trots over to Maki's table. "Can I sit?"

"Whatever."

Kaede pulls out the chair right next to Maki and takes a seat. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"

"You're going to do it regardless of my answer, right?"

Kaede either doesn't understand Maki's remark or doesn't care. "I noticed you've been acting a little strange lately... Like, I haven't seen you with Momota-kun at all. Did something happen?"

"We broke up."

Kaede's expression softens. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry... I know how hard it is."

"Don't be. It was mutual."

"Still! If you're having a rough time, I'm always here to talk, okay?"

Maki wants to snap at her—to tell her she doesn't know anything, tell her to stay out of it. But she knows Kaede is only looking out for her as the class rep, and somehow that makes her heart hurt more.

"Yeah."

 

 **Maki Harukawa** [11:34:12 AM]: Are you around?

 **Girl Protector** [11:35:28 AM]: Yes!!! Tenko is with Himiko, but she's napping, so Tenko is free.

 **Maki Harukawa** [11:35:54 AM]: I'm outside your door.

There's a loud squeal from inside the room, and the scraping of a chair against the floor, before the door slides open and Maki is face to face with Tenko. "Good morning, Harukawa-san! Can Tenko, um, assist with anything right now?"

"Not out here."

"Ah, sorry, sorry! Please come in!"

True to Tenko's word, Himiko is, in fact, snuggled into the bed. Well, Maki supposes it's Himiko. It could be Tsumugi in one of her wigs, but that's unlikely. Maki is pretty sure Tsumugi has no business sleeping in Tenko's bed, especially when she's been blatantly fawning over Kirumi for the past month and a half. Maki pushes that disgusting thought from her mind and sits down at Tenko's desk.

"Harukawa-san?"

"Okay. I have a question for you."

"Mm-hm! Tenko is ready."

Maki breathes in deeply. "How did you ask Yumeno out?"

"O-oh! Well, Himiko actually asked Tenko out first!"

Great. There's no way Kaede, oblivious Kaede, would make the first move. "I have to do _something_ about this."

"Harukawa-san wants to ask Akamatsu-san out, then?"

Maki feels her face flare up. She glances pointedly at Himiko, who is most likely sleeping but could just be doing a very good job at faking it. Tenko either doesn't notice the look or doesn't care.

"If Harukawa-san thinks she's ready, then Tenko can help with a plan! But it's okay to not be ready, too! When the time is right… these things just fall into place. Everything happens for a reason! And it'll happen at the exact right time for Harukawa-san."

"Sounds like Yonaga."

"Uuuooooh! Really? Tenko's always thought that! She promises she didn't get it from Angie-san!"

"I guess you _are_ missing the blood sacrifice part," Maki mutters, and Tenko laughs.

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:46:23 AM]: yo

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:47:03 AM]: hey

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:48:38 AM]: did you need something, or…?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:50:20 AM]: yhjeah

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:50:29 AM]: yeah*

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:51:49 AM]: has harumaki seemed like

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:52:19 AM]: weird to u lately

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:53:26 AM]: not particularly?

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:55:04 AM]: I mean, she's been spending a lot of time with Chabashira-san, but I don't think that's weird or anything. other than that she seems normal.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:56:31 AM]: YEAH

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [11:57:10 AM]: thats what i mean she hasnt come 2 see me at ALL n shes spending all her time with chabashira

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:58:48 AM]: umm, maybe she just needs some time to process your breakup.

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [11:59:27 AM]: I know you're not on the best terms with Chabashira-san, but I've heard she's pretty good at helping people through hard times…

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [12:00:22 PM]: well… girls, anyway. you know what I mean.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:01:38 PM]: n uve seen how she looks @ the clss rep right

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:02:18 PM]: like shes gonna kill her

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:03:17 PM]: r u thinkning what im thinkign

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [12:03:42 PM]: sorry, I… don't think I know what you mean?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:04:26 PM]: smfh

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:04:53 PM]: im going straight 2 the source

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [12:05:06 PM]: Momota-kun???

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:05:03 PM]: yo

_—Girl Protector accepted LUMINARY KAITO's message request—_

**Girl Protector** [12:43:51 PM]: Tenko is not interested!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:45:05 PM]: jfc CALM DOWN

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [12:45:47 PM]: i jst wanted to ask u smth

 **Girl Protector** [1:08:13 PM]: Tenko GUESSES she can listen. But she might not answer.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:08:34 PM]: ok

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:09:23 PM]: do u know if harumaki has a hit on the class rep

 **Girl Protector** [1:10:01 PM]: ...Um?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:10:44 PM]: im pretty sure she does

 **Girl Protector** [1:12:06 PM]: Tenko will never tell!!!!! Any secrets that Harukawa-san has entrusted to her will stay with her to the grave!!!!

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:12:51 PM]: lmao

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:13:56 PM]: so

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:14:02 PM]: chabashira wouldnt tell me anything

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:14:17 PM]: but i KNOW im right

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [1:15:23 PM]: Momota-kun... you should probably leave Chabashira-san alone. it's not really your business.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:15:45 PM]: yeah yeah

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:16:12 PM] what does the ultimste detective think tho

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:16:27 PM]: about harumaki

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [1:17:21 PM]: I think if Harukawa-san has something to tell us, then she will when she's ready.

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [1:19:43 PM]: does Harukawa-san really look at Akamatsu-san like she's going to kill her?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:20:36 PM]: ya

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [1:21:08 PM]: every fkin day like she cant decide whetehr she wants 2 kill her or bang her

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [1:21:48 PM]: oh. okay.

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:46:19 PM]: yo

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [2:50:20 PM]: oh! hi momota-kun, is there something i can help with?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:51:22 PM]: no i wanted 2 warn u

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [2:52:13 PM]: ...warn me?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:53:54 PM]: yeah

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:54:06 PM]: ik u might not beleiev me but u should watch out for harumaki

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:54:39 PM]: she might try 2 kill u

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [2:55:31 PM]: what?? no, harukawa-san would never!

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:56:29 PM]: thats how she gets ppl

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [2:56:59 PM]: u kno like shes small n cute and thenn ur dead

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [2:57:21 PM]: sorry momota-kun but i dont think i can believe that

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [2:58:55 PM]: also, there isnt anyone who would want me dead in the first place!

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [3:00:14 PM]: ok yeah

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [3:00:56 PM]: but be careful ok

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [3:01:12 PM]: lock ur door at night

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [3:03:59 PM]: thanks

 

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:45:19 PM]: hey saihara-kun? can i talk to you? it might be kinda heavy so i understand if not!

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:45:47 PM]: yes of course. do you need help with something?

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:46:23 PM]: i just want someone to listen right now, thank you

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:50:09 PM]: i have a really big crush on a girl

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:51:36 PM]: i don't think she likes me back, i just needed to tell someone you know? it was really tearing me up

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:52:01 PM]: do you want to talk about it?

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:53:49 PM]: she's so cute! my heart can't take it... i keep getting distracted whenever i see her and i wish i could talk to her more but i'd probably sound really stupid

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:54:34 PM]: I don't think you'd sound stupid. can I ask who it is? you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:54:57 PM]: harukawa-san

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:55:09 PM]: ah.

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:55:34 PM]: what do you mean "ah"!!?!?!?

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:56:18 PM]: nothing! I was just surprised is all.

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:57:39 PM]: she's just so cool, you know? i wish i got to talk to her more but she's usually on her own

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:57:58 PM]: or with momota-kun

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [4:58:32 PM]: but she told me things didn't work out with him so…

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [4:59:23 PM]: yeah, they broke up a little while ago. Momota-kun's been taking it pretty well, all things considered

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:00:17 PM]: I haven't talked to Harukawa-san since, though…

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:00:45 PM]: i talked to her earlier today!

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:01:16 PM]: she said she was doing alright but she seemed like she was trying to push me away?

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:01:46 PM]: that might just be me though, i know she's like that sometimes

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:02:03 PM]: it's not your fault, I think Harukawa-san just prefers to keep things to herself most of the time

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:02:30 PM]: oh i know! i just wish i could spend time with her more

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:02:57 PM]: maybe help her out or something

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:05:16 PM]: hey saihara-kun?

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:05:24 PM]: yeah?

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:06:10 PM]: does it make me a bad person if i think i started liking her a little more once she said she wasn't with momota-kun...

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:06:23 PM]: even though i still dont have a chance

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:06:37 PM]: not at all.

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:06:58 PM]: I mean, I don't think you're a bad person!

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:07:17 PM]: oh thank god lol

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:08:00 PM]: i like her A LOT

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:08:11 PM]: it's just nice to be able to say it

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:08:45 PM]: I hope something good comes of it for you, then.

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [5:10:22 PM]: also… I don't think it could hurt if you asked to spend some time with her

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:12:27 PM]: got it! thank you saihara-kun!!!

 

Saturday night is uneventful. Maki does homework, listens to music, runs a few laps around the school's courtyard. As evening falls, she makes her way back to the kitchen to grab some snacks before heading to her dorm for a shower. Her phone shows unread messages from Tenko and Kaito, but she ignores them. There's also one from Kaede, which _does_ pique Maki's interest, but she decides it's best to pretend she hasn't seen any of them. It's probably nothing, anyway.

 

 **Girl Protector** [1:15:04 PM]: Harukawa-san! Tenko has something important to talk about, please let Tenko know the next time you are free!

 

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [5:35:25 PM]: hi harukawa-san! it's kaede, i didn't know if you had me added still. i was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime! no pressure, just let me know c:

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:03:15 PM]: harumaki

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:15:48 PM]: r u around

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:24:27 PM]: hey ur close to the class rep right

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [6:25:33 PM]: I mean… I guess. you could call it that.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:26:17 PM]: whats she think abt harumaki

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [6:28:41 PM]: sorry, Momota-kun, but that's really not any of your business

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:30:28 PM]: smfh the class reps LIFE COULD BE IN DANGER

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [6:31:39 PM]: I'm almost completely sure the class rep's life isn't in danger

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:43:16 PM]: u good?

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [6:53:17 PM]: i need 2 talk to u

 

From past experience, Maki knows that when her doorbell rings over and over, either part of the academy is on fire or Kaito wants something from her. She'd rather take the former any day. Begrudgingly, she puts down her reading, gets up from her bed, and opens the door to find Kaito in her face.

"Yo, Harumaki! Can I come in?"

Maki sighs. "I guess." She steps back to let Kaito in, and he quickly makes himself at home sitting on her bed. Maki is a bit put off by that, but she says nothing. Maybe it's just because Kaito is her ex, or because he's a boy, but seeing him acting so comfortable in _her_ space makes her mouth dry.

"What is it?" she asks, instead of thinking about it.

"Just wanted to talk to you! Y'know, I haven't seen you lately. I wanted to catch up. ...And, uh, I miss you." Kaito folds his arms, his jacket sliding off his shoulder. "What've you been up to?"

Maki rolls her lip between her teeth. Deep down, she knows Kaito's not here to make small talk. "Same as always, I guess."

"Heh, same as here. Shuuichi an' I miss you at training. You keeping up with it? Training with Chabashira?"

"No. I don't need to."

"C'mon, you gotta have a strong body and a strong mind!"

"What do you want?" Maki asks bluntly.

"Huh? I'm just lookin' out for you. As a friend, you know?"

"No, I don't know. You clearly want something. Spit it out."

"Jeez, 's like you think I'm Ouma." Kaito fidgets. "Okay. So I was talkin' to Shuuichi, and, you know, he's the Ultimate Detective and all, and you've been acting all weird, so I thought… you're not gonna kill the class rep, right?"

"What? No. You _know_ I cut ties with that group," Maki scoffs. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, uh, you know, you're always lookin' at her during class, and… Oh! Harumaki, do you…" (Here it is, now, Maki's breath catching in her throat, powerless to stop the words already on Kaito's tongue.) "...like her?"

Maki's eyes widen, her stomach drops, her hand moves on its own to Kaito's throat. He reflexively blocks her, holding her wrist just long enough to stop her movement before letting go. Her hand falls limply back to her side.

"Hey—the _fuck_?"

"No," Maki says weakly, knowing all the while her outburst definitely told Kaito otherwise.

"Uh, what the hell was that? You okay?"

Maki can't force the words out of her mouth. What could she even say? _I didn't want you to know. It's not fair. It's not fair._

Kaito drops his hands back down. "Look, it's cool, Shuuichi 'n' I can help you out. Shuuichi's pretty good friends with the class rep, I bet he could get you a date with her—"

"Why," Maki says, trying her hardest not to burst into tears. She clenches her fists to keep her fingers from trembling.

"Cause I wanna see you _happy_ , Harumaki! Is that so goddamn hard for you to get?!" Kaito's up now, standing over her, and Maki can think of sixteen different ways to kill him right now.

"Get out," she says instead, her voice shaking.

"Look, I'm just tryin' to help you—"

Maki cannot help herself. She snaps, lunging forward swiftly until her elbow makes contact with Kaito's stomach, up to his solar plexus. She can hear the force of impact knock the wind out of him, and he staggers backwards to collapse on her bed.

"Ggghh—"

Well, _fuck_.

"Momota!" Maki's back to her senses now, rushing to Kaito's side.

"Shit," Kaito gasps. "Fuck… Ugh, fuckin'... _shit_."

"Momota, I'm sorry," Maki says, and means it.

"'S, 's fine," Kaito wheezes. "Jesus, Harumaki, you hit harder'n I remember."

Maki doesn't know what to say. Kaito is too easily forgiving, and she is too short-tempered. She doesn't deserve him.

"I'll be fine," he assures her, seeing the look on her face. "Wasn't _that_ hard. I'm good!"

"I elbowed you in the stomach," Maki says, to make sure Kaito didn't somehow hit his head.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, see?"

There is no arguing with stupidity. Maki sighs. "I still… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"Sounds like you need to straighten out what's buggin' you!" Kaito grins. "Is it, uh, _is_ it the class rep?"

Maki nods, unable to hide it anymore.

"Then you should go see her! Just go for it, you know? 'S like what I always tell Shuuichi. Don't waste all your time thinkin' about it and getting all stressed. You just gotta _do_ it!"

Maki thinks about the message from Kaede, still unread on her phone. For once, Kaito might have actually given her some reasonable advice. What's the worst that could happen if she talked to Kaede? (Rejection, her brain supplies, but she has survived gunshot wounds and torture and attempts on her life, and she knows how to numb her own heart.)

"...Okay," Maki says.

"No matter what happens, I got your back, okay? A man keeps his promises."

"Yeah." Maki stands up, the bed creaking under the loss of her weight. "Thanks, Momota."

"Heh, no worries!" Kaito beams at her. "I'll get outta here now so you can do whatever."

Maki nods at him, and peeks out her doorway after he's gone to make sure he gets back to his room safely.

Well. All that's left is…

Hands trembling, Maki pulls out her phone. She reads the message from Tenko, but can't focus on it, her eyes skimming over the words. She ignores the ones from Kaito, not wanting to deal with him. Finally, she hesitantly moves her finger over the notification from Kaede before making herself tap on it.

She reads it again. And again. It has to be a mistake of some kind. But, no, her name is right there, _harukawa-san_ typed out by Kaede's own pretty pianist fingers.

Maki swallows and replies.

 

 **Maki Harukawa** [7:45:24 PM]: Hi. Sorry. Are you still up for meeting? I need to talk to you.

Fortunately, Kaede's response is both quick and enthusiastic.

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [7:46:29 PM]: yes of course!! i'm in my lab if you want to stop by!

 

Kaede's lab is all the way across campus, in the main building of the academy. The walk, combined with the fresh night air, give Maki a much-needed chance to clear her head. By the time she's halfway down the hall, she can hear a piano playing, and it makes her heart swell. She brings her hand up, bites her lip, and knocks twice on the Ultimate Pianist Lab's door.

"Come in! …Oh, Harukawa-san! Hi!" Kaede smiles warmly. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

A thousand things race through Maki's head, standing there in the doorway—Kaito, Tenko, Shuuichi. All of them knowing about her stupid crush on Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, her breakup with Kaito, and how Himiko liked Tenko back that whole time but _Kaede_ , goddammit, there's that cute little smile on her face and—

"I don't know," Maki says.

"That's okay! I'm here if you need me, you know. Come sit." She pats the piano bench. Maki closes the door and moves closer to Kaede, but doesn't sit down. "Did you want me to play you something? It might clear your head a bit."

Maki takes a deep breath. "No." Kaede's face falls right away, and Maki instantly regrets it. "Look, not right now, I'm just—what have you heard about me?"

"What do you mean? I don't think I've heard anything about you. Um, well, Momota-kun thought you were going to kill me. You're not, right?"

"Jesus, no."

Kaede relaxes. "Oh, that's a relief! I didn't think you would, but still." She smiles again. "Why, is someone spreading rumors about you? Besides that."

 _It's not a rumor if it's true_ , Maki thinks, but she doesn't say that. "Kind of. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't be this worked up about it! You said you wanted to talk, right?"

Well, now or never. _I like you_. It'd be so easy to just… say it. The words are so simple, but Maki can't make herself do it. "I…"

Kaede waits patiently in silence, not offering any indication that she's bothered by Maki's futile attempts to get her mouth to cooperate. Finally she says, "Um, it's okay, Harukawa-san. If you don't want to talk, I mean. I… actually messaged you earlier because I wanted to talk about something too, if you don't mind…"

"Sure," Maki says, her throat dry.

"Okay. Um… so… I've been thinking for a while about this, and… I really like you, Harukawa-san. I know I probably should've written you a letter, but—"

Maki inhales sharply. "What."

"Um, if you don't feel the same it's okay—"

" _What_ . If you are joking, I _will_ kill you."

"What! No, no, I'd never joke about this!" True to her word, Maki can see that there's an earnest look of affection in Kaede's lovely eyes—affection that's all for her. Maki could cry. "I'm… if you think it's gross or something you can just forget about it, I won't bother you again."

"No," Maki whispers. "I… I like… you too."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it," Maki says, staring down at the floor, her face hot.

"Did you just… say you liked me? Harukawa-san?"

Maki nods at the floor.

"Harukawa-san!" Kaede squeals, jumping up from her piano bench and wrapping her arms around Maki. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

Maki normally would stiffen at such sudden contact, or push the other person away. It still feels foreign to have someone hugging her. But in the moment, she doesn't care, because it's _Kaede,_  Kaede is hugging her the way she's daydreamed about for weeks and weeks on end, and she smells so good and her arms are so warm and strong.

"Hey," Maki says, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"Mmhm?"

"...Would you be my girlfriend?"

Kaede, god help her, actually giggles, and squeezes Maki tighter. "Yes!" she says, a bit too loud. "Of course, yes!" She pulls back so she and Maki are face to face, and presses a quick kiss to Maki's lips.

Maki's heart is pounding. "Ah," she breathes, heat rushing to her face and the feeling of Kaede lingering on her mouth.

"I've really wanted to do that for so long," Kaede says sheepishly, grinning ear to ear.

"Do it again," Maki says.

And Kaede does.

 

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [8:36:07 PM]: YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [8:36:25 PM]: oh what is it?

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [8:37:45 PM]: i just

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [8:38:10 PM]: spent like half an hour kissing harukawa-san

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [8:38:24 PM]: i'm just so HAPPY!!!!

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [8:39:12 PM]: I'm happy for you too! you deserve it.

 

 **Girl Protector** [9:24:16 PM]: TENKO HEARD THE NEWS AND SHE IS SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Maki Harukawa** [9:28:16]: Thanks, Chabashira-san.

 **Maki Harukawa** [9:31:51 PM]: oMG it's kaede, maki just told me how you"ve been helping her!!! that's so nice chabashira-san!!!!!!! thank you for taking care of her!!!!!

 **Girl Protector** [9:33:12 PM]: Oh!!! It was no trouble! Tenko is happy for both of you!

"Give me that," Maki growls playfully, swiping her phone from Kaede's hands while Kaede laughs.

"What?! I think it's sweet! You know, Chabashira-san always comforts girls after bad breakups. I just didn't know she was helping you too."

"Yeah."

"You're so _cute_ ," Kaede says, for the tenth time in the last hour and a half, and Maki lights up once again.

 

_—Maki Harukawa created the group 'Untitled group' with Shuuichi (tired) and LUMINARY KAITO—_

**Maki Harukawa** [9:56:09 PM]: Hey.

 **Maki Harukawa** [9:57:28 PM]: I just wanted to tell you guys I'm dating Akamatsu now.

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [9:59:10 PM]: oh dude congtats!!!!!!!!!

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [9:59:54 PM]: congratulations, Harukawa-san!

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:00:31 PM]: i bet u 2 will be rly happy togethr

 **Maki Harukawa** [10:02:41 PM]: Thank you.

 

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:02:28 PM]: I WAS RIGHT

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [10:02:58 PM]: I couldn't say anything, but... yeah. you were right

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:03:32 PM]: i s2g every girl tht talks to chabashira becomes a lesbian

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [10:04:09 PM]: Angie-san is openly pansexual.

 **Shuuichi (tired)** [10:04:26 PM]: also, that isn't how sexuality works...

 **LUMINARY KAITO** [10:04:34 PM]: stfu

 

 **Maki Harukawa** [10:06:09 PM]: Hey.

 **Maki Harukawa** [10:07:34 PM]: Thank you.

 **Girl Protector** [10:07:56 PM]: It's no trouble at all!!!!!! Tenko is so happy for Harukawa-san!

 

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [10:12:27 PM]: goodnight maki! i hope you sleep well!

Alone in her room and tucked into bed, Maki's face heats up. But this time, in the darkness, she feels herself start to smile.

 **Maki Harukawa** [10:13:07 PM]: You too.

 **Akamatsu** ♬ [10:13:33 PM]: ♡

 **Maki Harukawa** [10:13:58 PM]: ❤


End file.
